When It's Dark Out, No One's Around
by tobiwaiikoda
Summary: "She's on her knees with her head hung low. She feels the weight of the world fall off her shoulder. Then he's coming to give her a pure ..." MadaSaku, SasuSaku, ObiRin, Romance, LEMON. Updated: MadaSaku lover!
1. Poetry

It's a quite night. Madara walks home alone after he just finished his mission all day long. Then suddenly, he hears someone's crying. He looks back along the street, right and left. Then he looks there is a girl sitting hugging her knees in the behind of park bench. "Hey... What's wrong with you?" he said softly.

"It's nothing, Sir," she said without looking at him. Madara sits next to her, "Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," she wipes her tears on her cheek. Madara still look at her. He knows that she is not okay, but she doesn't want to tell him. He sighs then look around. There is no one who's coming out tonight. So quite and cold night. "Do you like poetry?"

"Yeah..." she looks up the sky. "Yeah, I love it," she continued.

"Then it means you're sad now," he concluded. She shifted her gaze to him. She gasps, "M-Madara sama," she shocks because he is Madara. "I'm so sorry I don't know that is you," she bowed her head.

"No no, you don't have to," he smile sweetly. "Anyway, what's wrong with you, umm," he forgets her name, no, he doesn't forget, he doesn't know her name. "You don't need to know my name," she muses again. "I'm fine, Madara sama," she continued.

"As I know if somebody loves poetry, it means that one is grieving, sad, or wreak," he looks in the sky. That girl keeps quite. "You know what, pain... Pain makes us hurt, falling, and going down. Lose everything until we already dead. But then that pain resurrects us, to be with us, always. That pain whispers to us..that we are not dead yet," he said poetically.

Tears's going down in her cheeks but she hides it from him. She wipes it. "I...uh," she finally said. Madara looks at her. "I'm Sakura, Madara sama. So pleasure to meet you," she fake smile and she walks away. But Madara holds her hand. Sakura stops. "Why are you leaving... Sakura?" he confused.

She still not looking at him. "You will not need me, Madara sama, like everyone else," she weeps. "What do you mean?" Madara still don't understand. She keeps crying.

"Nobody needs me. They think I'm useless," she hands his grip off. "I... I..." she gasp. Her cheek is wet because of her tears. "Hey hey ssshhhh... It's okay.. Sshhh," he hugs her from the back. She still gasping and crying. He's stroking her hair gently. "Th-they think I'm a trash," she cried over and over again.

"Sshhh... No, you're not, Sakura," he appeases her. "Yes, I am. I can't do everything. In every mission, I did nothing, I can't help my friend, I just burdens for them, and even.. I make every mission failed," she close her face with her hands, trying to stop her tears fall down and stop crying.

"Ssshhh... Sakura," he flips her body, "Hey hey, look at me... Look at me, Sakura." Then Sakura looks at him. Her emerald eyes meet raven-black eyes. His eyes is so pure, full of love, makes everyone melt to look at them.

Sakura finds peace when look at him. She feels comfortable. His arms are around her, hugging. His eyes look at her. Her heart beats fast right now. She is nervous he does this to her.

"Don't hear what people say to you, you know what, fvck them! Don't be sad because somebody said that to you. Don't let pain come inside in your heart. Because once you let it through, it will never go out. You're not useless, okay. You're not tras-"

"B-but I am. I am just a trash, M-Madara sama. They are right about me," she starts crying again. "Don't let they judge you like that. Proof that they're wrong about you," he touches her face gently. Her heart beats faster, she is so nervous.

He wipes her tears with his hands, "Come with me, you will not be useless anymore," he whispers into her ear. And then he kisses her cheek gently and full of love. Sakura is shocked Madara kisses her. She doesn't know what she has to do. She wants to kiss him back, but her brains said no. Madara is ten years older than her. She confused.

His lips turn down into her lips. And that's what makes Sakura's stuck. He kisses her so sweetly.

Then he ends it. He looks at her eyes again. "For me, you're totally not useless, Sakura," he kisses her again. She feels his lips touching her lips softly. So warm and taste so sweet. She has fallen into him. She doesn't care about age ahead between them anymore. Her heart had belongs to him. Then, she kisses him back. Madara happily respond that. So that kiss is getting deeper and deeper until lust controls both of them.

.

.

.

 **So that's it, hehe. I don't know what I have to do next. Add chapters for this story or let it done in one-shot. Please comment/review/like/rate/favorite this if you like it. Thank you for reading, senpai.**

 **Tobi is a good boy**


	2. Inside Me

**So, yup I make chapter for this story as you all requested. Hope you enjoy it.**

.

.

Sakura slowly opens her eyes. She looks around. Madara's arms are around her body, cuddle her. She feels his breath blows to her neck, so warm. His feet flanks her feet. What a beautiful vibes in the morning. But then she moves his hand, open her blankets and walk away from the bed. She puts her clothes in the floor and wear it while she watches him sleep soundly. He looks so hot and sweet. She feels happy with him. Then she decides to leave him early.

She opens the door quietly because she doesn't want to wake him up. When she turns round after close the door slowly and so quiet, there is someone stand in front of her so close and look at her. She looks up at his face, "S-Sasuke-kun?" she said stammer.

"What are doing here, Sakura?" he said calmly like usual. Her heart beats fast after she heard him. She loves Sasuke since she was a kid. And now, she makes a big mistake because she had sleep with someone else. She feels screw right now. She still loves him but she loves Madara too. And she also has to answer his question right now. _Lie, honest, lie, honest, lie, honest_ is moving around in her mind. She's complicated to choose one.

Two seconds later, finally she answers him, "I.. Uh.. I.." she still confused. Then suddenly Madara comes out of his room. He just woke up. Topless, only wearing boxer, with his sleepy eyes, messy hair, but still look hot as usual. He walks to Sakura, hug her from the back, "Morning, sunshine," with kiss her hair sweetly. Sasuke looks at them, shocking, but his face doesn't show it. Madara just realised there is Sasuke standing in front of Sakura, "Oh, Sasuke! Morning!," he said then walk away.

Sakura still look at Sasuke, like his reaction when Madara just shown up and kissed her. She's really chaotic right now. Feels so dumb and NDJEJNWIEJQMXLRGPFAAAAAAAA DAMN REALLY DONT KNOW WHAT SHE HAD TO DO. "L-look it's n-" Sakura's words clipped. "Hey, you wanna go out with me, Sakura?" Madara said from a distance while searching food in refrigerator.

Sasuke still looking at her with no word. She feels bad when see him. "Walk around to the village," Madara continued with bread full in his mouth and still busy searching another food. "Umm... Y-yeah," she answers him with still looking at Sasuke.

"Great! C'mon c'mon help me bring fruits on that table in my room," he walks passing them with bringing so much food in his hand. And when he almost opens his room, he stops then look back, "And umm...Sasuke, can you please call Shisui to come here, please?" Then he opens his sliding door room with his feet and come inside.

Then Sasuke ends to looking at Sakura and go away find Shisui like Madara said. Sakura still watch him until he's really disappear. Then she brings fruits what Madara asks for and delivers them to his room.

"You hungry, honey?" said Madara who watch her just come inside in his room. "Umm...not really, Madara sama," she said with taking fruits in a table near Madara sit. "Come here," he pulls her hand and make her sit in his lap. "Listen, if you hungry or need something just tell me, okay. Make yourself at home," he said sweetly with stroking her hair softly. She feels cosy when Madara did this to her. Moreover, he looks at her eyes like telling her _'It's alright, I am your home'_. She smiles at him to show her happiness she got.

A lovely kiss lands in her lips. Then she responses it. Her hands are hanging around his neck and ruffled his hair while Madara's hands are busy to open her clothes. His hands are so quick to dress her off. Then his hands roam in her body. He touches her boobs and then wringing them. She starts moaning. "Let's take showers," he smiles to her then carry her to bathroom. She's chuckle.

"Then here we go," he said nasty while putting her down. "Ouhh..." she answers him flirty. He kisses her again, let his tongue comes inside in her mouth. Their tongues clashing so full of lust. She looks at his body, so hot and makes her want to kiss it.

So, she ends collided tongue with him and go lower into his body. She kisses and licking his six pack stomach. He just looks at her and feels happy about what she did. "Come on go lower, my little blossom. Kneel for me," he challenges her.

She obeys what he said, and so she kneels in front of him. Look at his pants like wondering to see what is behind it. Then she looks up at him, expressing want to open it and begging to him. He responds with a filthy smile. So she opens his pants and starts sucking his dick. She licks it softly first, and that make him feel touched.

He turns the shower on. The water is falling into them. Make them both wet. She puts his dick into her mouth. And then she shakes it in her mouth, back and forth, sucking, hardly but still sweetly.

"You're pretty nasty, hone-," his words clipped cause he's gasping. Cold water is wetting his body, but he feels so warm in her mouth. Hot and cold are mix together make him horny even more. One his hand in her head, the other one is holding in the glass walls.

She still does it and even harder and harder. He still gasping silently, feel the pleasure what she gave to him. Then she ends it. Standing and kiss his lips. He kisses back her deeper, collide her body against the wall. Then he goes lower, kiss her neck sweetly. "Let's do it again like last night. Come inside me, Madara," she whispers nasty. He grin an evil smile.

So he does what she said. His dick is coming into her vagina. He pushes harder, make her moaning, "Ahh...Madaraaa..." He still continue to do it and even harder. "AHH...AHHH...MAAADAARAA..." her mouth screaming loudly. Make him speed up again and again. "AAHHH...YEAHHH...MMMAADAARAA..AAAHH," she's moaning non-stop. She feels pain because his dick is too big in her vagina, but she also feels incomparable pleasure. Everything mix together make her fly away.

His hands are touching her boobs, playing her nipple naughty, and that's make her moaning louder, "OUHH..YEAHHH...MAADARAA...AHH...AHH..." her hands tighten grip on him, press his back and make his long hair messy.

Her moaning makes him more speed up again and over again. He lets her mouth is free to moaning and screaming his name loudly cause that what makes him inflame. His lips are too busy to licking and biting her neck until there is mark in it.

The shower is still on and makes their body wet. "MMMAAHDAHRAAHHH...AHHH..." she screams in pain. "Hold on, beloved. A little bit more," he said sweetly. He feels pain too because her vagina seems like squeezing his dick inside. But he keeps doing it and even harder. "AAHHH...MMAADAA...AAAHHH," she moaning loudly. Her face is so red, blushing overload.

He speed up more and more, make them both feel pain and pleasure. "AAH..Sa-kura, I t-think I'm gonna-" he's gasping cause he's on climax. Then he squirts his sperm in her vagina. They ends it. They both are so tired and panting.

But then he flips her body. Kiss and lick her neck. His arms are around her, start playing her boobs and nipple again. And fuck her from the back. "MM..MADARAA.."

.

.

.

 **Sorry if I add LEMON in it. if you don't like it, Gomen, I won't add another. but if you like it, I'll add for the next chapter.**

 **Please comment/review/like/rate/favorite this if you like it. Thank you for reading, senpai :)  
**

 **Tobi is a good boy**


	3. Uchiha

**So, this is the chapter 3. I add more character here. Hope you love them :)**

.

.

 _Knock knock…_

Shisui is knocking Madara's room. But there is no answer. "Hello? Madara sama?" he decides to come inside. He looks around, there's no one. Messy bed, so many foods on the table, and there is woman clothes in the floor. He hears somebody's laughing from bathroom. So, he walks into that sounds. He tries to knocking, but the door opens first. He's shocked watch somebody walk out. Madara's arms are around her, covering her body with a towel while his lips still kissing her neck from the back and she's just chuckle.

"Oww…Shisui, there you are," Madara said while hands her off. Sakura's face is blushing see someone looks at her in a towel. "Wait me, Sakura," he said to her and kisses her hair. So, she obeys what he said. Then she walks away. "This way, Shisui. Let her changed," Madara walks out of his room. Then Shisui follows him.

After close the door, Shisui walks beside Madara. "I think she's seventeen," Shisui opined.

"I don't know her ages, but I guess so," Madara said calmly. "Wo..What? You don't know her age? But you have-," Shisui protest but then he stops.

"I don't care about age between us, and I guess she does too." He lets his hair out of his towel rope. "Anyway, lucky me she's still virgin," he chuckle.

"So you took it?"

"You think?" Madara smile nasty.

"Yeah?"

"I think so. Ughh…She's pretty nasty as a seventeen years old girl. Kneel for me, begging my little junior to be sucked. And even buddy, we have had sex last night but she asked it again this morning. Her body, especially her boobs are free to lick, kiss, taste," Madara keep talking while remembering what happened last night. Shisui is blushing heard what Madara said, cause he imagines it immediately while he talked. "Dude!" Shisui tries to stop him. "Screaming my name in pain when I come inside her," Madara continued.

"Dude! You're paedo-" Shisui's word clipped. "-phile? Dude, seriously?" Madara's laughing. "I try to help her," he continued.

"Help her?" Shisui's wonder. "I found her sad last night. She's sobbing. She said that the world judged her as a… I don't know, I don't understand actually, like something bad, useless she said," Madara tried to remember that moment.

"So 'fuck her' is your help to make her not useless?" Shisui still confused. "Hahaha… no no no, Shisui. Last night I was really tired from my mission, so I thought she would be useful to make me fresh again, wait, it's the same thing huh..." Madara is thinking then laugh for what he just said. Shisui just look at him confusing.

"So, why you call me, Madara?"

"Oh, yeah about that. I want you to replace my position as a clan leader just for today. Finish all my works which on my desk. I have another activity today."

"There is your brother Izuna, right?"

"Izuna is not here. He's at Suna, on mission. There is no one else I can count on," Madara said while looking around the outdoor corridor right where they walk.

"B-but me? Why me? And umm…Why not Obito? Obito usually did that, right?"

"Nahh… what's on his head is only Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin. Look at his room," Madara's hand pointing in Obito's room which across them, "Even he doesn't have a little time to close his curtain." Madara and Shisui look at Obito's room. From his window, they see Obito is licking Rin's nipple and his finger play inside her vagina while Rin is moaning. Shisui stops watching them and look down, hide his blushing. "When I gave tasks to him, he didn't finish it already. Busy to fuck his beloved Rin all day all night," Madara said while still looking at them, "And why you? Because you love this clan and village, right? You will help a lot of people. And if I'm not wrong, you're Shunshin no Shisui, huh? I think you will fast finish all of this tasks too like your teleport jutsu."

Shisui flattered. "And I think you're not like Obito, right? Not busy with your girl?" Madara said while still stuck looking at them. "No, Madara sama."

"Unn..." Madara still thinking what he will say because distract by his sight looking at them is like watching porn directly. Watch Rin moaning and her naked body seems yummy. "Do you have girlfriend, Shisui?" Madara ends looking at them. "Yes, no, I don't know exactly. It's complicated," Shisui confused to remind about that.

"Then don't make it complicated, dude. Who is she by the way?"

"Her name is Yukata. She's from Suna," Shisui smile while remembering her. "Have you fuck her?"

Shisui is blushing, "Uhh.." he's shame covering his blushing. "If you have fuck her, then you leave her, that is complicated. So, do you?" Madara conclude. Shisui is still blushing, "Uhh..I uhh... Yea, yea something like that."

Madara is laughing because his conclusion is right. "She's at Suna, dude! She told me to stay, but I couldn't, then she's mad and everything became complicated," Shisui said it all on his head. "Huh? Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you didn't stay?"

"I was on mission that moment actually. In the morning Hashirama sama told me to come home to Konoha, mission is stopped. So yeah, I couldn't stay," he looks sad remembering all of it. "Why you not go there alone by yourself? To meet her."

"No day off," Shisui more sad. "Anyway, how is she?" Madara changes the topics.

"She has long black hair, beautiful brown eyes, and sweet smi-"

"No no, not that. How's her taste? Her body, boobs, nipple, ass..her vagina. Does she kneel for yours?" Shisui is blushing again heard Madara said so, "Dudee!" Madara giggles watch his face turns to red as tomato.

"It's like you want more," Madara is laughing harder. "Okay okay enough. So, would you, Shisui? Finish all my task," Madara stops walking and open his sliding door office. "Alright, Sir," Shisui obeys what he order. "Good. I'll leave my office to you," Madara smile then walk away.

.

.

.

 **For your information: if you don't know Yukata, you can watch Naruto Shippuden episode 302(She and Matsuri grab Onori),301,276,268, or filler chunin exam. She's ninja from Sunagakure, Matsuri's friend. Or maybe you can googling her.**

 **And Uchiha's house is fused into one. So, the house is so big, separate by outdoor corridor. okay, imagine it**

 **Please comment/review/like/rate/favorite this if you like it. Thank you for reading, senpai :)  
**

 **Tobi is a good boy**


	4. Heart

Sunny day at Konoha village. People do their activity like usual, make village so crowded. Shinobies do their mission, traders are busy to offering their goods, people are passing by around the village, and kids are playing with their friends look so happy and fun.

Sakura who wears black short skirt and white crop shirt with Uchiha symbol in the back looks so happy walk beside a man with his Uchiha dark blue shirt and black pants, Madara. Sakura wears Uchiha shirt because Madara ask so, he thought her clothes had been dirty.

"Madara sama, look! That cat is so cute, ughhh so kawaii," she said while pulling his hand to come closer into that white cat. "Hello, kitty kitty kitty...come here," she walks into it slowly to make it not run away. Then she holds it in her arms, "Is she so cute, Madara sama," she makes him to hold it. But he rejects it, "Ahh yeah there are so many cat in Uchiha neighborhood. They look same," he said indifferently. "Uh-huh, they all are cute, right? Uchiha members must be dying because of seeing their cuteness all day, huh?" she smile so sweetly and looks so happy. He watchs her smile and that make him smile too, "Yeah, they are cute. But you are cuter and more beautiful than them, Sakura. And you had made me dying cause of your cuteness."

She is blushing heard what Madara just said. Then her smile is getting bigger, expressing all happiness she got this beautiful morning. Madara bends his body to make his face is abreast with a cat which in her arms, "I've seen many of cat just like this, fluffy, white or black or orange, and only said 'meow'. But you," he shifts his gaze to her, look at her emerald eyes, "You are only one. And you're soo..." he said it slowly and then his lips touch her lips, feels so warm. He continues it, make her answer his kissing.

Then a cat which in her arms moves away. "Oww..she runs away," she said after ended kissing him. That cat's running away into crowded bazaar which fifty meters across them. "Ahh let's go take a look, Madara sama," she pulls his hand with rush and go into that crowded bazaar. He's shocked she pulls his hand and running fast. "No rush, I can walk by myself, Sakura."

"Hehe... Gomen Madara sama," she said while smile in her lips innocently. "Now here we are, Madara sama." She looks around in front of a store. From the window she looks inside that store, there is book which she has been waited for. Then she comes inside into that store and Madara just walk behind her, " _Damn girl, I never understand what every girl's thinking about_ ," he's murmured alone while pluck a rose and keep it in his pocket.

When he comes inside, he hears bunch of people said " _So, is she an Uchiha now?_ ",

" _Who want with someone useless like her, tchh..._ ",

" _No, no way if she's an Uchiha._ ",

" _Yeah agree, Uchiha is an elite clan, no way if she's an Uchiha._ ",

" _But where did she get that shirt?_ "

" _Aa..look! There's Madara sama here._ "

Madara tries not to look at their face, he's just hearing and try to look like don't know what is going on. He keeps walking into Sakura. Sakura who is reading the back cover of a book tried to keep focus on her reading, not hearing what that people judge her. She hears everything and feels like want to cry right now. But then she hears footsteps walk into her, she knows that he must be Madara, so that's why she doesn't want to cry anymore in front of him. She tries to pretending that she's not hearing that people and everything is okay. "You wanna buy this book, Sakura?" he said while standing beside her.

" _Look look! How Madara sama is with her?! No way!_ ",

" _She's younger than him, right? What the hell is going on here?!_ ",

" _She must had teased him, oh slutty slutty little bitch, tchh..._ ",

" _Or she's just a Madara's servant, right? Hahahaha..._ ",

" _Yeah you're right. She's useless, huh, she must be a servant of an Uchiha._ ",

Sakura can't stem her tears any longer. She feels pain in their words. And she feels frustrated into herself, feels what people said is right about her, that she's useless. People hate her so much, she feels there's no one else who love her anymore. This world is cruel. Then her tears stream down in her cheeks, but she wipes it immediately, make Madara doesn't see it.

Yeah, Madara who stands beside her have heard anything, he's not deaf, alright. What people said about her. And watch her cried and wiped it and pretending to be strong girl. Yeah he sees everything. And now he feels bad about her. Feels like he's like anyone else, treating her as trash, like what he just did to her last night is opposite with his heart. He doesn't feel love when fuck her last night and this morning. Moreover what he just said a sweet words and beautiful poetry for her, everything is just fake. He really feels so bad right now. Now he understands everything. What he just did is wrong, and he wanna start over anything again. He want to love her with a whole of his heart. And wanna protect her, make her feels safe. He doesn't want anybody hurt her. He wanna give her his pure love.

"It's like you want it really bad, don't you?" Madara takes a book which holded by Sakura and walk into casier to pay for it. "C'mon, here's your favorite book, little blossom," he gives that to her and hold her hands to go out of that store. She still look down and not looking at him. She wanna hide her sad face. She doesn't want Madara knows it.

And when they walk out of that store, bunch of people look at them sarcastically. And everybody start to gossiping about them. Then Madara decides to take her to a quiet place to stay away from people.

Here in alley, it's a quiet place, no one's around, only Madara and Sakura. Madara who still hold her hand looking at her. But she hides her face with her hair, to make him not see her. She's crying and he knows it. "Hey hey..shhh it's okay," he touch her face and find out to see her face. "It's okay, Sakura. I'm here for you," he's trying to make her look at him. He feels sad too watch her crying like this. He doesn't want her crying anymore. "Hey, look at me, Sakura, look at me." Then she look at him. "What I've said last night? Don't hear what people said about you, alrig-"

"But they're right about me, right? I..I'm," she's crying even more. "Now you have heard everything, don't you? I'm useless, nobody loves me. And..and even.. I'm not good for you, Madara sama.." she covers her face with her hands. She wants to stop crying but she can't handle her tears to stream down. "Sshh… no you're not, Sakura, you're not," he hugs her. "B-but I am, Madar-" she's sobbing in his chest. "Ssshh… it's alright, I will always be here for you. And I hope my love for you is enough," he caresses her hair gently.

It's like there's a little light in her heart, after hearing what Madara – a man whom she loves – said that. She feels like home when she's with him, so comfortable. His love is enough for her, and not just enough, his love is the only hope of her to live her life. She loves him too with a whole of her heart. "Thank you, Madara sama," she wipes her tears and gives him smile. He smiles to her too, and now his smile is pure of love for her – a girl who has made him fallen in love. He has promised to himself to always protect her and make her safe.

In the end of an alley there's a kid sobbing. Then they look at her. Sakura decides to ask her why she's crying. Madara just walk slowly behind her while she had been there early. Then suddenly there's an Anbu with his mask and cloak comes silently right behind Madara. "Hokage sama calls you. You have to come to Hokage office right now, Madara sama," that Anbu said. "Right now, huh?" Madara said lazily. "Yes, Madara sama."

"Well alright then," Madara said. Then that Anbu goes away.

Madara continues to walk into Sakura and that crying kid. When he arrived, that crying kid is going away. "What happen with her?"

"She drops her ice cream. Then I give her money to buy another one." Madara is enchanted with her even more. She's sad but she still wanna make another people happy. For him, she's the only a strong girl he ever met. Then he remembers he has a rose in his pocket. "I love you, Sakura-chan." He gives that red rose to her. She's blushing and feels so happy. "Aww… Madara sama, I love you too," she hugs him so tight. "C'mon, I will walk you home."

.

.

.

 **Finally chapter 4 is finished. Gomen I've let it hanging for a month.**

 **Please comment/review/like/rate/favorite this if you like it. Thank you for reading, senpai.**

 **Tobi is a good boy**


End file.
